


Can I Come Over?

by WrittenEnds



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenEnds/pseuds/WrittenEnds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth shows up at Alison's house drunk and upset, Alison comforts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Come Over?

"Can I come over?"

The voice at the end of the line was fast and trembling and Alison could feel Beth's nerves radiating through her own phone. She paused a while thinking of what to do; Donnie and the kids were upstairs sleeping and it was one in the morning, an absolutely preposterous time to be calling. But Alison could never say no to Elizabeth Childs.

"What happened, Elizabeth? Is everything all right?" She worried.

"Can I come over or not?" Beth's words faltered and her voice threatened to give way, cracking under the effort of holding back tears.

"Yes," Alison breathed before Beth hung up on her end.

 

The doorbell rang barely half an hour later, Alison had been waiting anxiously on the edge of the living room sofa, her nails digging into the palms of her hands. She leapt to her feet and rushed over to the back door where Beth usually entered from and unlocked it clumsily, her sweaty fingers struggling to grasp the keys in her hands. The woman standing before her looked a mess. Greasy hair tied up in a messy bun, dark circles stretched under her bloodshot eyes, tears staining her cheeks.

Alison froze for a moment before moving out of the way and ushering Beth inside, hand moving to the small of her back. She reached behind her with her foot, pushing the door closed, and led the other woman over to the sofa. Neither said anything, only held each other tightly, relishing in the comfort that they offered each other. Alison's hands untied Beth's hair and ran fingers through her soft locks, soothing her as sobs racked her body.

"Alison," Beth whispered, her voice barely audible. "I did something awful."

Alison pulled away slightly, hands still tangled in Beth's hair, and pursed her lips, urging her to continue.

"I'm so sorry," the look of desperation in Beth's eyes almost brought her to tears, but she willed herself to remain calm, for Beth's sake at least.

"Shh, it's okay," even as the words left her mouth she knew she wouldn't believe them. Beth allowed herself to smile at the woman opposite her. She was a mess and Alison was calm and collected, unfazed by the scene in front of her. She let out a low chuckle.

"What, Elizabeth?" Alison asked retracting her hands somewhat from Beth's hair.

"You." The soccer mom's brow furrowed, this time removing her hands completely from Beth and clasping them in front of her, suddenly feeling very self-conscious under Beth's soft gaze.

"What about me?"

"Why do you call me Elizabeth?" she asked, changing the subject entirely but remaining perfectly serious.

"I-I don't, I- what do you want me to call you?" Alison stammered, one hand flying to the pendant dangling around her neck, fidgeting with it nervously.

"Beth," she said simply. "I want you to call me Beth."

Alison breathed in slowly through her nose, had the space between them decreased?

"What happened, Beth?" She said, trying out the name.

Beth could almost feel herself melting when Alison said her name, the way it rolled off her tongue so easily, the way it echoed around her. For a blissful moment she had almost forgotten all of her worries, but Alison's words brought her back to reality abruptly.

"Nothing happened, I'm okay," she lied, bitterness filling her mouth.

Alison sighed gently, moving her hand up to cup Beth's cheek. Beth's skin burned from the contact, and warmth spread through her abdomen, her chest tightening and stomach churning. Her heart began to beat faster, pulse quickening as Alison closed the space between them, stopping only a few inches away from her face.

"Beth," she whispered.

Dear God. Beth had never felt so vulnerable in her life. Just one word from Alison's mouth had send her mind and body reeling. Without thinking, maybe it was the alcohol she drank earlier, or the pills she took on the way over, whatever it was, Alison was intoxicating, she closed the space between them and pressed their lips together.

Alison hesitated slightly, shocked at the sudden contact, but soon reciprocated, deepening the kiss and moving her hands to tangle in Beth's hair. She brought their bodies closer, desperately needing to feel Beth's body against her own.

"What happened?" Alison asked, breathlessly, pulling away from their embrace momentarily.

"Just kiss me."

And she did. Their lips crashed together once more, hands everywhere, bodies tangled. Beth moved her lips to Alison's neck a bit down on the flesh beneath her teeth. Alison let out a sharp moan and her eyes rolled backwards as Beth's mouth sucked her pulse point before bringing their lips together again. Beth's hand made its way to the waistband of Alison's trackies, pulling at the fabric teasingly. Alison squirmed underneath the other woman and inhaled quickly.

"Can you be quiet?" Beth asked, it was more of a challenge than a question.

Alison hummed quietly as she connected their lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting any of my fanfictions, criticism is much appreciated!


End file.
